The use of wine in skin-care products is disclosed in German Patentschrift No. 1,078,286, published Aug. 3, 1961, as well as in corresponding French patent No. 1,160,592, published July 18, 1958, and in Swiss patent No. 352,096, published Mar. 30, 1961. In addition, German Patentschrift No. 1,098,166, published July 20, 1961, discloses dental-care products containing wine.
In German Patentschrift No. 1,078,286, a skin cream is disclosed which is comprised of 45 parts of bees wax, 50 parts of spermaceti, 30 parts of lanolin, 30 parts of sesame oil and 200 parts of Mosel wine. Also disclosed is a face lotion containing Mosel wine and brandy. The specification discloses that the above-mentioned wine-containing body care substances increase the motor activity of the skin, i.e., the treated skin parts have higher blood flow due to the dilation of the superficial blood vessel.
In addition, other beneficial effects upon the skin result from the biological action of the naturally occurring ingredients present in the wine, either individually or in combination with each other. Included among these ingredients are various acids, nitrogen compounds, carbohydrates, minerals, pigments, oils and vitamins.
It has been found that some skin types are adversely affected by the aforementioned wine-containing skin-care products in large part due to the high alcohol content present therein. Alcohol has been shown to dehumidify, that is, remove moisture from the skin leading to increased drying of the skin.
It would therefore be advantageous to produce wine-containing skin-care products in which the quantity of alcohol is greatly reduced in order to avoid dehumidification of the skin, while at the same time deriving the benefits of the naturally occurring ingredients present in the wine.